gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
The Host
Units Infantry Infantry drones are spheres of composite armor designed to deform to absorb kinetic impacts and ablate to deal with energy weapons. Within is encased a liquid naqudah cell, of Goa'uld origin. Rounding off the package are the drone's electronics, including it's quantum computer “brain”, radio and tight beam laser transceivers, crystal memory, and an array of mimetic field projectors. The entire self contained package is maintained by a bio-nanotechnological self repair system. The Tka soldier uploaded into this body interacts with his environment through the use of the mimetic field projector, which 'e can reconstruct to do anything from crush an opponent's skull to perform brain surgery in the field(sometimes without opening up the patient's skull). The universal nature of this manipulator allows the soldier to carry various weapons and pieces of equipment in the field, much the same way a blood and bone soldier would carry things in his or her hands. Due to the unique nature of this interface, Tka weapons are by an large, inoperable by most other military forces, requiring both classified access codes to activate, aim and fire, and lacking any identifiable ergonomic features. Like it's space borne cousins however, the mimetic field trades strength for flexibility, and while an infantry drone's field projectors may defect glancing shots and detonate some munitions early, they are unable to fully protect the drone from them because by their very nature they are “softer” and more malleable than hard shields. Typically, a drone's outside will be covered with any variety of external equipment, form ammunition pouches, to grenades and long range communications gear. Combat Engineer Combat Engineers are the logistical backbone of any planet-side campaign. They are spheres armored in the same fashion as the infantry drones, and share their basic internal layout in an enlarged format, measuring some three meters in diameter. Their power-plants and dives are more powerful to deal with the rigors of construction, and their electronics are adapted to deep terrain penetration, meteorology, or biochemistry as required. Besides their size, their most notable characteristic is the secondary field projectors that hover about it's body. Thick disks that are capable of projecting much “harder” force fields than the unit's mimetic field manipulator, these are used for heavy excavation. Equipment *Hypervelocity Rifle: Using mimetic force fields to accelerate projectiles, the HPV Rifle is a versatile tool that can accept any type of ammunition that will fit into it's wide barrel, from armor piercing flechettes, to grenades, to simple rocks. Powered by a liquid naqudah cell, it also incorporates an under-slung particle beam for short range combat or cutting through obstacles. *Laser Rifle: A long range, high accuracy weapon used for sniping, depending on the model, it may be optimized to work in the low infrared range for stealth, or with green visible light for increased range and penetration of water at the expense of visibility. Powered by a liquid naqudah cell. It's almost entirely silent except for the cooling fans, which can be replaced with a plastic heat sink. *Portable Anti-Vehicle System: Made up of several stack-able drums of smart micro-missiles used to shoot down both enemy missiles, aircraft, and ground vehicles. Using nano-manufactured electronics and control systems, these small chemically fueled rockets overwhelm enemy point defense in dense, erratic swarms and feature a variety of warheads fired in a layered wave, first high energy shaped charges, then self forging penetrators. Depending on the enemy faced, the composition of each drum's warheads will be altered. Quite possibly the most deadly infantry-portable anti-armor system in known space, designed during the Tak-Shrin'yar war do deal with heavy Shrin'yar close air support.